The Forgotten One
by TheOuranSisters
Summary: What if Canada was't the only one forgotten...


The cold empty air surrounded us. Nothing but us and nature around. Everyone was inside and asleep, while we are sitting on a park bench...

I wonder if you remember me, sitting by your side. Always being there when you need to cry. Sending you a card on your birthday and then you wonder who sent it. A riddle being the only clue on who I am. We've known each other for years, yet I'm erased from your memories. I guess it's all my fault in the end. Letting you have your space. Now I truly am what you've always feared to become.

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?" I would always ask this everyday. Then you saw me and asked if I wanted to hang out with him instead of my idiot friend. Now I'm asking him that question and he doesn't see me. Just like my friend.

"I've always wondered what that voice was, I wonder who it was?"...

You said that right in front of my face. We are roommates and you can't remember me. It's kinda ironic, isn't it. You used to cry to me that this is what you were afraid of. You didn't want to become like this. Like me. Just take a step back and notice that I'm there. You're the only one I have left. Please, don't leave!

I-I'm scared! Don't leave me here stranded! You can't leave! Who do you think makes your breakfast in the morning and has dinner ready for when you get home! D-Don't abandon me! I'm still here! Don't you remember! Remember what I put on the card!

For my best friend and love,

I'm your room mate, best friend, and self proclaimed house keeper.

I keep things tidy, make food, and give you a shoulder to cry on.

We met at a young age, but you don't seem to remember.

We got in an argument that caused you to storm out in a madden rage.

You came back, but you ignored me. Eventually you couldn't see me at all.

So I only have one wish have fun Matt, I'm leaving to go back to the place we met.

I gave all of my stuff to the nearest Charity

So, I want to say good bye, forever.

FromWhat you're afraid to become.

(P.S You were my savior, I hope you can become that again.)

I

looked through my letter one last time and then put it in a envelope and put it in front of your food. You would be back at any minute, so I left. I stayed around to make sure that you see the letter and walked across the street. There was the park we met at. I sat on the swings and moved back and forth, waiting for you. It took a while, but you finally came. Just not in the way I expected.

He walked towards me and sat down on the swing to my left. I could here him sighing with his head down, hair covering his face. He moved his legs a bit, the swing creaking while doing so. I knew he didn't see me, so I spoke up.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked towards him and hoped that he knew that there was at least _something_ by him. I moved my legs forward a bit so the swing would creak. There has to be something that can guarantee him seeing me.

"I wish... I just discovered that I've been making the worst choice of my life for years." He continued to look down wile talking. His voice nearly cracking from sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help you find a solution. No guarantee, but it'll help clear your mind..." There was complete silence for a while after that. No one talking, while the sun died and the crickets came out. Then came the response.

"I guess now is the only chance I have," he laughed a bit at that, "I'm looking for someone, my roommate. When I got home today I saw dinner on the table, as usual, but there was something different. There was a letter right against the plate, put in a fashion that's obviously for me. I looked around to see if anyone was there and opened it. I read through it was confused. I didn't remember any of what was there. Then it came crashing down onto me." He chuckled sadly and looked at the sun set in front of us.

"I remembered that I had a roommate who cooks and cleans for me, while I'm out at work. We got into a argument one day and I ignored the person for a while. Eventually, ignoring turned into forgetting all together. Now, I can't even remember the gender of the person! I'm-" He got cut off by his own crying. There were tears streaming down his face as he looked back down again.

"It was signed by saying that they are what I'm afraid to become! I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that!" He cried more and covered his face. I pulled him towards me and laid his head on my shoulder. He then cried harder and hugged me. Like he knew who I was.

"There, there. Everything will be okay. Just cry on me, just like old times. I will take care of you." I chanted this in his ear and lead him back home. He never did discover who I was, but I'm glad that he didn't, because it's too late. He forgot about me again, butthis time I didn't leave a try to find me note...

It looks like I can't get you to remember me. I just hope that this is enough.

I'm leaving you a book of your favorite recipes, and a note to remember me.

You couldn't see that I was her on that sad day.

You took me in again and we shared our back stories.

I practically told you, but you didn't listen.

So here I am, teaching you a lesson.

We met in daycare, now we're living together.

Just believe me when I say that you won't be able to find me.

I'm invisible to you.

I'm taking my money and leaving tonight, so just leave me this time.

I'm sorry we met and I just want you to know.

If you really wanted me to stay, you should have remembered.

Now I' gone back to my place.

And hopefully you'll understand

Don't forget her this time

From~The girl you met in the park.

Night...


End file.
